


Light

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [3]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans wonders about the light.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 15





	Light

Sans shields his orbits as he steps out into the bright light, his eyelights shrink for a moment when he sees how vast the world above is.

Walking further into the light, he feels the warmth coming from the shining orb going down into the horizon. Gazing upwards to the sky, he sees the deep navy blue taking over the oranges, pinks, red and yellow lights.

The heavens revealed their beauty in the form of the many stars.

The sky was awe-inspiring; it took his breath away. It has always been his dream to see the stars, and here they were.

Tears began forming at the corner of his sockets, before pouring down his cheekbones. Turning so as not to be seen in this manner, but stopping when he notices he was not the only one.

Asgore was freely crying, with the sighing Toriel gently rubbing his back.

Sans grins at the display, no longer caring if anyone sees him. Glancing at Papyrus he finds his brother staring blankly at the sunset. The taller of the brothers began to frown.

"*bro?" Sans asks wandering to his side, "everything okay with you buddy?"

"WHAT IS THE HUMAN DOING OVER THERE?" Papyrus asks, pointing towards the sunset. Sans follows the finger, to see Frisk standing on the cliff's edge.

"*maybe they want to give the readers a cliffhanger," Sans replies with a grin, then gives a quick wink.

"WHAT?" Papyrus asks truly puzzled.

"*i said 'don't know'." Sans answers, and before Papyrus could ask further Sans hurries to the child. "hey there."

Frisk turns slightly and gives him a sad smile, then leaps off the cliff. Sans didn't even bother trying to catch them with blue magic, letting their body splat against the rock mass below.

Sans hears the screams behind him as the monster rush forward to try and help the fallen child; the small skeleton simply put his hands in his pockets and watch the sun's final rays. This was the first time they had reached the happy ending. It was a shame they could not enjoy it longer.

A pillar of many colours of light erupted, going straight up into the lovely sky.

Sans watches he's this new light, finding himself hated it because he knew what was the come next.

Sans blinks, he was no longer standing but laying. He was no longer staring at the sun, but gazing up at his ceiling. Sitting up he grabs his phone and looks at the time and date. Then raised a browbone, it four years ago.

Four years before the Frisk falls. Sans and Papyrus had been in Snowdin for six months.

Sans sighs heavily, he knew about the resets for some time. However, he knew only from dreams and bits of flashbacks. This was the first time he had ever remembered the whole run through.

"*but what was different about this- last time?" Sans asks himself, he flops back down thinking hard, "and how can i keep remembering? ... do i want to know? or should i try and forget?"

Sans closes his eyes, the image of the darkening sky with its stars came to mind and then the sunlight and it's warmth. He wonders if he will ever live under that light freely, or would he be forever trapped in this strange loop.


End file.
